Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:24F1:280C:D1FF:8FAD-20190124013020
On a bright chilly day, the creatures of Ponyville began their migration. Twilight the Purple Pony woke up just in time to join the march south. But Twilight didn’t always watch where she was walking. Sploosh! She stepped right into a pile of dragon poop. ‘’Yuck!’’ she cried, holding her nose. ‘’I wish dragons would learn to use a toilet!’’ While Twilight was shaking the poop off her foot, she spotted a fragrant yellow dandelion. ‘’Oh, yummo!’’ she shouted. ‘’I thought these were all gone!’’ She snatched up the flower and popped it into her mouth. What a perfect snack! Between bites, Twilight looked up and saw two dragons named Zak and Wheezie. ‘’Zak,’’ Wheezie said, fuming, ‘’she ruined our salad.’’ Twilight knew she was in trouble now. She realized she had eaten their one and only flower. ‘’My mistake. Let me make it up to you,’’ she told them. Twilight picked up a pinecone and sniffed. ‘’Mmm. Smells delicious. Here. Have some!’’ she said as she stuffed a handful into Zak’s mouth and ran away. Zak and Wheezie charged after Twilight. Luckily, Twilight smacked right into the backside of Dash, a gigantic blue pony. Since Rainbow Dash saved Twilight’s life, Twilight decided to stick with her. During their journey, Twilight and Rainbow Dash found a human baby named Charlie Brown. ‘’We’ve got to bring this baby back to his tribe,’’ Twilight cried. But Rainbow Dash didn’t want a baby around. She thought Charlie Brown would be too much trouble. Sure enough, Charlie Brown flung a smelly, slimy fish right onto Rainbow Dash’s paws! Maybe if Fluttershy, the yellow pony, joined the herd, things wouldn’t get so out of hand. But of course things got out of hand. Twilight soon bumped into an old boyfriend named Joe. He was crazy about Twilight and wanted her to head south with him. But Twilight wasn’t ready for such a big step. She was always trying to get away from him. If only she had hidden from him when she first got a whiff of his strong perfume. His scent always filled the air. After finally slipping past Joe, Twilight and Charlie Brown made some new friends. Two sweet dogs named Rita and Georgette were soaking in the hot springs. ‘’Hello, pumpkin,’’ cooed Rita. ‘’That baby is positively adorable!’’ cried Georgette. Twilight and Charlie Brown jumped into the hot springs, too, and soon everyone was covered up to their noses in mud! Of course Rainbow Dash did not approve. After a quick diaper change, Charlie Brown was clean and fresh again. ‘’Oh, you smell so delicious, little guy,’’ said Twilight. Then Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Charlie Brown continued on their way. The smell of cedar filled the afternoon air. The trio’s journey was almost over. Soon Charlie Brown would be reunited with his father. ‘’Good-bye, little guy,’’ Twilight will say, her eyes misty with tears. ‘’I’ll miss you, kid,’’ Rainbow Dash will add. Even though Twilight was sad that he and the others would have to part from Charlie Brown when they reached the human camp, she knew they would all be friends forever.